


The Tallest Buildings

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [35]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Wonder Woman references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: May wasn’t sure who thought it was a good idea to give her jump jet, but they had and now she’d found a new way to abuse this wonderful gift.





	The Tallest Buildings

May wasn’t sure who thought it was a good idea to give her jump jet, but they had and now she’d found a new way to abuse this wonderful gift. And she could also finally cross something off her bucket list.

“Dun, dun, dun duh-da! Wonder woman!”  She screamed, activating her jump jet and shooting through the air. Peebee laughed as May flew over her, before crash-landing and rolling a couple of meters.

“Nice landing, May.” She joked as May got to her feet and carefully dusted herself off.

“It was totally worth it.” May assured her with a smile.


End file.
